Concrete Angel
by Icebreeze Of ThunderClan
Summary: You've heard the story of Harry Potter and his friends, but what about his sister? This is the very short story of Emmalie Potter, who was abused and killed by her uncle, Vernon Dursley. WARNING: May be triggering. (ONE-SHOT)


Concrete Angel

A Harry Potter One-Shot (Song-Fic)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

Emmalie Potter walked to her fourth grade class, clutching her books against her chest tightly. Now that Dudley had gone off to Smeltings and Harry to Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon had made her beatings the worst ever.

The dress she wore today was Aunt Petunia's when she was a little girl. It was patched, frayed, and very faded, probably because she wore it so much. She held back tears, because she missed her brother Harry.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She sat in her seat, staring around at the posters hung in the classroom. **Stop Bullying! **One poster read. Emmalie looked down.

"Class, what is 11 times 7?" Her teacher, Mrs. Peterson asked. Emmalie raised her hand, but the sleeves of her dress rolled down and her hand shot back down again. Mrs. Peterson saw the purple and brown spots that littered her wrist and arm, but thought nothing of it. _She probably fell off the slide of something, _she assumed.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

At recess, Emmalie met a nice-looking girl named Savannah who was new to the school. She had bright red hair, not like hers, (Which was dark auburn) and brown eyes.

"I saw you the other day!" Savannah had said. "I moved in next door." When she told her this, Emmalie smiled. Maybe she really would have a friend.

When she walked home with Savannah, Uncle Vernon assigned her a list of chores to do. It was well after nightfall when she finished them, and retired to her room to talk to Savannah.

They had windows that were facing each-other, so they could talk to to the other person easily.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Savannah asked curiously.

"Yeah, his name's Harry. He goes to a boarding school somewhere in Scotland. My cousin Dudley lives here too, but he also goes to a boarding school." Emmalie replied.

The door to Emmalie's room burst open. Emmalie shut her window quickly and faced Uncle Vernon.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Uncle Vernon beat her for no reason at all. When he dragged Emmalie somewhat close to the window, she only had time to mouth "Help!" to Savannah before he threw her to ground and beat her with an old broken baseball bat that used to belong to Dudley. 

The residents of Privet Drive heard the screams of the little girl as they drew their shutters closed and went to bed, only to be awoken by sirens three hours later.

Squad cars lined the perimeter, with an ambulance lined up on their driveway. Someone finally grew tired of the screaming and crying coming from Number Four and called 911.

Savannah stood behind the caution tape staring at the little girl who was thrust upon a gurney and loaded into the ambulance.

Vernon Dursley was being led into the back of a police car, handcuffed, covered in the little ten-year-old he had beat's blood.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, still a bit tired from the opening feast three days ago when someone rushed into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Oh, thank goodness you're still here! It's the house in Little Whinging, the wards have fallen!" Someone cried.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Dumbledore demanded, then apparated to Privet Drive in the midst of all the chaos.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall breathed.

"Who are you?" A police officer rudely crossed his arms. "Nobody is allowed to cross the police tape!"

"I am the headmaster of the school that someone who lives in this house attends." Professor Dumbledore calmly said.

"So you know these people?" The man said, taking out a small notebook.

"Not well, I'm afraid. I do know one of the boys that lives here, though." He replied.

Petunia Dursley stood on the lawn of the house, completely surprised when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school she hated appeared on the other side of the police tape.

Her face was tear-stained, Emmalie looked so much like Lily. Even though Petunia didn't really enjoy having Lily around, it was still sad.

It was only three days later when they learned that Emmalie had been killed by Vernon Dursley, her own uncle.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

The funeral was at Godric's Hollow, where she was buried next to her parents. Harry stood by Hermione and Ron, all holding lilies and marigold, her favorite flowers. They were all crying, tears streaming silently down their faces. The Weasleys stood together in a big clump. Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur all mourned the little girl they never knew.

But they never knew that there was a ninth Weasley standing next to them, leaving a trail of lily petals as she walked.

"Savannah!" A glowing girl, wearing white, grinning from the top of a hill.

"Emmalie!" They ran forward and hugged each-other.

"Ready to go home, girls?" A woman appeared in front of them.

"Mummy!" Emmalie cried, then threw her arms around Lily Potter.

"That's my baby girl!" James Potter picked the girl up and spun her around, smiling.

"I'm ready to go now, Daddy." Emmalie whispered.

"On?"

"On." Savannah and Emmalie agreed, and with that, they read the grave for the last time and departed to the skies, now truly happy.

**~-~ Emmalie Lilian Potter ~-~**

**Born May 10th, 1981**

**Died September 4th, 1991**

**~-~ A Fragile Soul Caught In The Hands Of Fate ~-~**

**May She Rest In Peace**

**_And... DONE! This was my first Song-Fic, so please excuse me if it's bad. I based it on the video, but changed a few things around and made it Harry Potter style. _**

**_In case you didn't notice, the ninth Weasley was Savannah. I made her up, she was killed in the first wizarding war and she was born before Bill. _**

**_Child abuse_** **_is real. If you see something, say something, because when morning comes it'll be too late. _**

**_If you want me to make this a two-shot, you just have to ask. _**


End file.
